The Bodyguard
by skippinsunday
Summary: Years ago, Syaoran saved Fujitaka's life. Now, when Syaoran's life's great,he has another request,to protect his daughter from threats.For Sakura this means a new school, friends a hot new relationship with a boy who always seems to follow her.SS


The Bodyguard

Hm… I thought about this for a while and I decided to actually write this one. Hope you guys like this!

Chapter 1: Repay the favor

_Three years ago_

At a quiet street corner, four figures were huddled close together. As the murmurs erupted to hushed shouting, the only streetlight not so far away flickered and died.

"How do you say you _lost _him!" the biggest of the 4 shouted in his low, panicked voice.

"I dun' know! We 'ad 'im right where we left 'im. Then 'e's gone!" an English man explained, fearing for his life.

"Don't worry, if we find him once, we can find him again." The one and only girl said, trying to hush the two.

"_DON'T_ _WORRY! _It's my head and you're telling me not to worry!" the first man shouted again with a quiver in his voice.

"The ambassador would have informed the authorities by now, we better be careful." The boy said, deadly calm.

Syaoran was the youngest member of Enigma, a gang he joined a few years back. He was only ten when a few of the Enigma thugs tried to beat him. But instead they ended up getting beaten.

" 'No after all the threats we gave 'im, 'e won't." Danny, the skinny gutter snipe hissed at Syaoran.

"What's this about threats? Syao? Care to explain?" Gunther, the leader of Enigma walked forward with enough pride to outshine the king of England.

Silence followed as Syaoran drifted off into space once again. Two weeks ago, his life changed completely. He got the news that he was the bastard of some rich guy from Hong Kong and he was looking for an heir. The man had Syaoran investigated. Syaoran smiled at the probable shock that followed when he found out that Syaoran was a part of one of the most notorious gangs in Japan.

Syaoran's blood boiled at the thought of the man who called him his son. Disgusted with himself and the choices he made, he answered Gunther's question.

"Boss, the ambassador got away around an hour ago. We already sent people to find him, so far there's no sign of him. We were worried about him informing the authorities about the kidnapping and threats." Syaoran answered, unfeeling but direct.

Gunther smiled despite his words. "Thank you for informing me Syaoran, I already know about the ambassador's escape. And he already informed the authorities, at this moment they are raiding the headquarters."

Syaoran grimaced at the pain carefully hidden in Gunther's voice. And it was all his fault. Last week, Syaoran met his dad. When he first walked into the expensive restaurant, he punched him straight in the eye. It got nice and blue just as Syaoran wanted to do all his life. Syaoran's mother, Sia Mae, was one of his dad's play things. He didn't even know he was a father until two weeks ago.

"_I will give you one of the most prosperous businesses in the world, more money than you could ever dream of, a home with more servants than you can count, women throwing themselves at you, a good name, a good family, a good education and a good life. I know I made you suffer all these years but, I'm repaying you tenfold. Please accept my offer." _The words still echoed in his head. It shamed him so much that he accepted his offer. Syaoran wasn't stupid, he knew that this life he lived would lead to nothing.

His dad, only gave one gripe. Syaoran had to get rid of Enigma.

As soon as the words came out, he nearly declined but then he changed his mind.

"oh shit." The biggest one, Morty, said.

"What do we do now, boss." Gabrielle asked, worry written all over her face.

Another pang of guilt shot through Syaoran's gut.

"We separate, we run, we hide. I'm afraid that this is the end of Enigma." Silence followed.

"Where is everyone else?" Syaoran asked, his voice, guarded.

"Dead or arrested."

Syaoran almost gave in and confessed. The same day he met his dad, he gave Syaoran a plan to destroy Enigma. He already heard about the kidnapping of the ambassador of Japan, Ambassador Kinomoto….

"_Are you going to kill me now?" Kinomoto asked wearily. _

_Syaoran unlashed his cage and opened the cold bar doors. "Speak of this to no one." _

"_Why are you doing this?" Kinomoto got up from his seat on the floor. _

"_Inform the police and tell them all about Enigma. Tell them where the hideout is and tell them they have to raid the place and to capture the five leaders of Enigma later at the corner between 5th and 20th. Go now." Syaoran said in a pained voice. _

"_Thank you. You did the right thing, son. What's your name?" the ambassador asked. _

"_Syaoran…Li Syaoran." And with that, he left. _

Tires screeched and sirens sounded. "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

Syaoran's heart froze. This was it.

Three others tried to run away but they got shot. With each shot of the gun, Syaoran built one wall over his heart. He always hurt the ones he loved. First his mother, then Enigma.

"It's alright boy, we'll get through this." Gunther gave Syaoran a reassuring smile.

Syaoran nodded, fear clearly in every inch of his body. "Thank you, Gunther, for everything." Syaoran said sadly, as Gunther was handcuffed and brought into a police car.

"Li Syaoran? You're coming with me." Another policeman said to Syaoran. He nodded and followed him into a car.

_Present time_

"Sakura! We're gonna be late!" Sakura's brown haired friend, Arian came running.

"Wait! Wait!" Sakura put on her last Nine West platform and grabbed her Guess purse.

Sakura ran down the stairs and saw her dad cooking in the kitchen. "Bye oto-san!"

Ambassador Kinomoto smiled at his daughter. "Have fun at the party!"

"Kay! Bye!" and she ran out the door.

"Sakura!" the 4 girls shouted from the old pink Ford convertible.

Sakura jumped in and they drove off.

"I heard Rhet's gonna be dateless! Sakura! Maybe you can try your luck this time!" Mariane, the quirky blonde said, pinching Sakura.

"Not a chance! No matter how hard I try, I just can't get him!" Sakura fake smiled then burst out giggling.

"God, wonder what it's like to be his girlfriend. Have you seen Rhet's new car?" Mel sighed.

"Ferrari." Arian informed Sakura.

"But Sakura doesn't really care about his car now does she?" Sara pointed out.

"Nope! She only cares about what's _inside._" And they all burst out laughing.

"It's not like looks don't matter." Sakura mumbled.

"Aww… it's ok Sak, that just leaves more hot guys for the rest of us!" Mel laughed.

"Ok! We're here!" Mariane shouted and they all climbed out.

Rhet's party was at The Red House, the hottest celeb club of the week. That explained all the BMW's.

"One day, I'm gonna own a place like this." Arian announced proudly.

"Pshh! Then you'd have to reserve the VIP tables for my parties." Sakura joked.

The club was draped in reds and blacks. The lights were flicking all around the room, like you were high.

"Hey! Guys! Glad you came!" Rhet ran towards them. He was tall, blonde and gorgeous.

"Hey Rhet! Why don't you introduce us to some of your friends?" Mel linked arms with Rhet then signaled someone else to take the other.

Mar boldly took it as they all walked to a group of guys.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Arian asked Sakura, looking at the guys in the booth they were heading to.

"Yeah! Sure it is!" Sakura lied, jealous that she wasn't like Mel. Mel could flirt so easily while Sakura got tongue tied whenever she was around Rhet.

"Hey guys! I want you to meet a few of my friends." Rhet introduced them to 3 of his guy friends.

"That's Eriol, Li, and Mal. Guys, Mel, Mar, Arian and Sakura." Rhet let go of the two girls and took a step back. "I'll be right back. Duty calls." And he was off.

"Mel is it?" Eriol laced his hands through her blonde hair. "Why don't we dance?"

"Sure." Mel got up and followed Eriol to the dance floor.

Everyone else followed except for Syaoran and Sakura.

It's _his_ daughter. The memories came rushing back. When he met his dad, when he freed Kinomoto and when Gunther got arrested. And in exchange, he got a great life. He went to a private school, got hot girls, expensive toys and such. But the guilt was still there. And he never thought of all that until now.

His thoughts were interrupted by a gun shot. The bullet shot not an inch away from Sakura's ear. She screamed and so did a few others.

That was when a group of 6 emerged from the door, they were wearing white masks and dressed in black. And they were all staring at Sakura. Syaoran reflexively jumped up and carried Sakura away, missing another bullet meant for her.

"What's going on!" Sakura stared at Sayaoran, fear written all over her beautiful face. He almost stopped to take a better look at her. She had the most beautiful expressive green eyes he's ever seen. He auburn hair was let down, it looked as soft as it felt. She looked innocent yet seductive, and he couldn't let them harm her.

Syaoran looked at Sakura. "You're going to be ok." Syaoran pressed his index finger to Sakura's neck and she was out.

Are you confused? Don't worry, if you review enough, I'll post the second chapter soon enough! Hope you liked it! I only have one question… and a request. I don't exactly remember the names of Sakura's friends. You know, the three girls they study with, aside from Tomoyo? Thanks!

This is pretty short, promise I'll make the next one longer!


End file.
